1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sheet capable of transferring a skin-protective oily ingredient to the skin of users. More precisely, the invention relates to such a sheet for absorbent articles including, for example, disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinence pads, etc., and also for wound-protective sheets, skin-care wipers, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various absorbent articles of absorbing excretions are used these days, including, for example, disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinence pads, etc. While worn, such absorbent articles are wetted by wearer""s excretions such as sweat, urine, feces, menses and other vaginal discharges, etc., and will often give a stuffy feel to the wearer and irritate the skin of the wearer (i.e., diaper rash and the like). In particular, in the private parts and therearound that are to be in direct contact with excretions, and also in the area to be in direct contact with an elastic member of an absorbent article, for example, in the waist and therearound and also in the thighs and therearound for the diapers, the problem is serious. Lotion or cream that contains a skin-protective ingredient is often applied to the skin of a wearer in order to prevent the wearer""s skin from being stuffed and irritated by such a wetted absorbent article. However, this is still problematic in that such lotion or cream soils the hand and using it is troublesome. In particular, babies and aged persons who could not apply it to their own skin by themselves need caregivers"" aid, which, however, is troublesome.
To solve the problems as above, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kohyo) Nos. 10-509895 and 10-509896 disclose a diaper of which a top sheet is coated with a lotion composition. This lotion composition comprises a mixture of a skin-protective emollient and an immobilizing agent to be mobilized at a predetermined temperature. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kohyo) Nos. 11-510082 and 11-510416 disclose a diaper coated with a mixture that comprises an emollient and an immobilizing agent for immobilizing the emollient.
In these, however, the immobilizing agent will be mobilized at such a predetermined temperature even during storage or transportation of the diapers, and, as a result, the necessary emollient will flow away before use. If so, the amount of the emollient to be effective while the diaper is actually worn will be reduced.
On the other hand, sheets for protecting wounded part such as Band-Aid (registered trademark) are widely used, which are directly applied to the skin with wounded part. However, the sheets of the type are only for protecting the wounded part from physical stimulation without taking account of skin care.
Skin-care sheets applied to the skin in normal condition have also been developed. For spreading an oily ingredient on the skin to form an oily film thereon, it is desirable that the oily ingredient is liquid or semi-solid. However, when a liquid or semi-solid oily ingredient is applied to a sheet, the ingredient will move before or while the sheet comes into contact with the skin, and will fail to form the oily film on the intended part of the skin.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sheet capable of transferring a skin-protective oily ingredient to the skin of users.
According to an aspect of the invention, a sheet, of which the surface to be in contact with the skin of a wearer has a mixture layer, the mixture layer may comprise;
(a) an oily ingredient which is liquid or semi-solid at 25xc2x0 C., and
(b) an ester compound of dextrin with a fatty acid.
In the sheet of the invention, the skin-protective oily ingredient is fixed on the sheet by the ester compound of dextrin with a fatty acid (i.e., dextrin fatty acid) therein. While in use, the layer of the mixture of the oily ingredient and the ester compound is kept in contact with the skin, so that the oily ingredient is transferred to the skin. Since the oily ingredient is liquid or semi-solid at room temperature, it rapidly spreads on the skin to form an oily film thereon, and the skin is protected by the oily film.
Preferably, the fatty acid for (b) has from 12 to 22 carbon atoms.
Also preferably, the mixture layer contains from 30 to 98% by weight of the oily ingredient and from 70 to 2% by weight of the ester compound.
Also preferably, the ester compound for (b) is dextrin palmitate.
The sheet may be a non-woven fabric.
According to another aspect of the invention, a sheet may be for a liquid-pervious top sheet of an absorbent article, the absorbent article further including a back sheet and an absorbent core sandwiched between the top sheet and the back sheet,
the sheet, of which the surface to be in contact with the skin of a wearer has a mixture layer, the mixture layer may comprise;
(a) an oily ingredient which is liquid or semi-solid at 25xc2x0 C., and
(b) an ester compound of dextrin with a fatty acid.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a sheet may be for a leak-preventing cuff for preventing side leakage and/or a leg cuff for preventing leakage around the thighs of a wearer of an absorbent article, the absorbent article further including a liquid-pervious top sheet, a back sheet, and an absorbent core sandwiched between the top sheet and the back sheet,
the sheet, of which the surface to be in contact with the skin of a wearer has a mixture layer, the mixture layer may comprise;
(a) an oily ingredient which is liquid or semi-solid at 25xc2x0 C., and
(b) an ester compound of dextrin with a fatty acid.
The sheet may be used for protecting wounds.
The sheet may serve also as skin-care wipers.